Riot in the Void
Riot is a level 15 adventure and the first Adventure you will encounter as a Dominion player. Below is a strategy guide for running and completing Riot in the Void. Description Once players reach this level they’ll receive a quest called Sim Core that will lead them to the entrance of the adventure thus allowing you to unlock for themselves and for the Group Finder. In this first epic journey, players are taken to a prison where their skills will be needed to crush a prison riot. Like all adventures, there are many choices in how to complete them and this guide describes one of them. All choices made will impact the location, the tactics, and the order of the bosses. The Yard Once you get to the prison you will be transformed into Exile inmates, this will allow you to get past the rioting prisoners in the Yard. Unfortunately for you the snipers were not briefed about you so they’ll target you and try to shoot you just like any other Exile as you try to go through the Yard. Getting hit by a sniper will stun and teleport you back to the entrance of the adventure. In order to avoid this just move from one blue circle to another. These are safe zones in which snipers can’t hit you. Even if you are targeted by a sniper before entering, as long as you manage to enter into a safe zone before the cast is finished you won’t be hit by it. After successfully reaching the last safe zone the door leading inside the complex will open. You now need to reach Warden Rhadman in order to choose how to stop that riot. Just follow the hint arrow, he will be waiting for you in the next room. One of the hard things about this adventure is the fact that prisoners will keep spawning in the cave behind the inner complex and go straight for the Yard going through the complex. They spawn pretty quickly, and if you stay in the inner complex YOU WILL GET OVERWHELMED at some point, mainly because your healer will run out of focus. Our tutorial allows you to avoid this, and do a drama free run. The Warden will offer 3 choices: #Arms Race #Felony Geology #Cold Storage In this guide Cold Storage was chosen. Cold Storage You now need to get to the Maximum Security Wing. In order to do so you’ll need to find the elevator. Go right directly after getting out of the Wardens room, and from then on go straight forward. Don’t go into the big room with the weapons, just keep going forward, you’ll find the elevator hidden behind all those fences. You now reached the Maximum Security Wing. Get into the blue circle. Once you’re all in you‘ll get knocked down and then start choking. Agent Vadim will appear and use the fact that you’re immobilized as a chance to escape. No luck you’re not going to face him just yet. Right now you need to survive waves of crazy Max Sec Inmates. Basically Espers will spawn from both sides of the room. Here the group needs to follow the tank, do no split up, those espers need to be killed quickly as their spawn rate is pretty high and their numbers/damage can overwhelm you pretty quickly. Just look at your Mini map to see where they are spawning and get the jump on them as soon as they appear. Though they have a big absorption shield they can still be interrupted, but you won’t get any MoO(Moment of Opportunity) as long as the absorption shield is up. Those Espers only do 1 attack : Telekinetic Strike. It’s a frontal 35 meter telegraph that will target the person with the highest threat. This should always be tank. Just keep moving in circles around the mobs to avoid the telegraph(when you’re the target). The Tank needs to turn the Espers away from the group in order to be the only one getting hit(though the tank should also be able to dodge these attack pretty easily). After killing 20 of them you’ll need to report back to Warden Rhadman in order to make your second choice. Here you’ll have to choose between : #Shooting Gallery #Breaking Breakers #Yard Time In this guide, Breaking Breakers was chosen. Breaking Breakers Take the elevator back to the surface. Now that you’re back up go left, you’ll get into a big room with weapons you can interact with. You don’t need to worry about them keep going until you get out of the complex and then go right directly. Then just follow the hint arrow to get to the Lab equipment. You will see Lab Equipment on the ground and 2 robots guarding it. This objective is very tricky to complete, as it requires all of the members of your group to mind what they hit. Each time you destroy a Lab Equipment 2 robots will spawn. Thus you can’t destroy all the lab equipment at once without getting overwhelmed by the robots and dying a very painful death. So warn your party that they need to be extra careful here, as any mistake can lead to a wipe. Adding to that the fact that the rez point is just next to the robots if you get overwhelmed you will then have problems to continue the adventure as all the robots will attack you as soon as you rez. The way to do this properly is FIRST to kill the 2 robots that are guarding the equipment. Your tank will have to try and tank them in a spot that allows you to DPS without hitting any Lab Equipment. Don’t forget to interrupt the robots. Once these 2 are dead the tank will choose 1 lab equipment to destroy and the group will have to follow his lead. When the robots spawn again the group will have to follow the tanks lead. Repeat this 5 times and you should be able to get through this without losing anyone. You can still destroy more than 1 equipment at a time(just like in the tutorial video) if you have a solid group. In our case we were all level 50, even with the downscale to level 15 our dps was still good enough to kill them quickly in packs of 4-6. Agent Vadim: Boss You’ve seen him, everything you have done until now was to get to him. Well you are finally going to taste some BOSS BLOOD, get ready little kittens. The choices you’ve made will make you face him without his 4 guards(making the fight a lot easier, and perfect for a first Riot run). Vadim is in the room with the weapons which you’ve gone through before. If you hadn’t made those choices you would have faced him at the entrance of the adventure with his 4 guards. We will explain this fight in another tutorial. * Telekinetic Strike: This is basically an Esper boss. His first skill is a frontal Telekinetic Strike. The party(except the tank) will have to go behind the boss in order to avoid taking the damage from this. This skill can be interrupted, but the cast time is so quick that interrupting it might not be something you can do if you have a bit of latency. He will occasionally bump all players near him. If you’re a melee just go back on him, if you’re ranged, that’s your cue to realize that you’re not supposed to be so close to him. * Telekinetic Throw: At some point he will use his telekinetic powers to throw things at you. Just avoid them. If you get hit you get knocked down. Keep in mind that while knocked down you can still dash to get up faster. * Psychic Drain: Once under 50% HP he will randomly choose a member of your party and levitate him. While he does this he will drain his hp. You will need to INTERRUPT this in order to avoid him regenerating too much HP. The telekinetic Strike deals quite a lot of damage to the tank, so it’s very important to not drag this fight for too long or your healer will eventually burn out of focus. After killing Vadim you’ll have to report to the Warden again in order to make your last choice: #The Sky Is Falling : choose this one. #Hidden Agendas The choice made in this guide was the Sky Is Falling. The Sky is falling You will only have 3 minutes and 30 seconds to complete this objective so you are going to need to rush. Get out of the complex by going the same way as for the Lab Equipment. You will see 4 Shield Generators, surrounded each by 3-4 prisoners. First secure the one on the right. Then the two on the left and then the last one. A normal group, with decent dps, should be able to complete this with 30 secs left, so don’t take the timer lightly, YOU NEED TO RUSH THIS. In order to do so your tank will pull the mobs, and one of your dps will have to take care of staying behind and rebooting the shield generators. The timer stops once all 13 mobs are killed and the 4 generators have been rebooted. Now report to the Warden where you first saw him. Jarak: Boss LAST BOSS kittens!! This one is not at all as easy as Vadim. Your choices made you avoid facing him in the weapons room. This room increases the difficulty of the fight against Jarak. The infinite prisoners roaming the complex are only spawning as long as Jarak is alive, and once they get near a weapon stock they will get a weapon and get a damage buff. If you faced him in this room you would also have to contain an endless wave of armed prisoners while killing him. Though it is pretty simple once you already know all of Jaraks mechanics, this is not what we recommend for a first attempt in Riot. Our choices will make us face him in the Yard. So go back there. Once you get into the open you will get a message saying that the Prison Guns have been hacked by the prisoners and will now target the Dominion. This means that as long as you’re in the Yard you will also have to avoid the gunshots (red telegraphs with a 3 second cast time). You will also have to avoid them during the fight against Jarak. Jarak does 3 attacks: * Whirlwind: he will go on a random player and cast Whirlwind on him. You just need to move out of the way, as he doesn’t move once he starts doing his skill. This skill should be interrupted, but again you can kill him without getting an MoO it will just be hard on your healers focus because the fight will last longer. * Wild Swing: frontal telegraph, very easy to avoid. His last attack is a combination: he will first grip someone (usually the tank) then stun that person before casting Shockwave on that person. Just get out of the stun and avoid Shockwave. During the fight Jarak will also spawn 3 types of adds: * An Exile Mercenary which is just a melee dps. * An Esper dps : he must be interrupted and killed ASAP. * A mortar dps: the mortar barrage must be interrupted. The tank will need to take those adds. The tactic for Jarak involves a high level of awareness from the tank as he is, once again, going to lead the party. First focus Jarak, then as soon as the adds spawn the tank will have to aggro them and the dps will have to kill them as fast as possible before going back on Jarak. The order of priority should be : Esper – Mortar – Melee. But this fight is very circumstantial, not following this order to the letter shouldn’t be an issue as long as the adds are killed ASAP. The adds need to be killed, they cannot be left alone, as adds will keep spawning during the fight and might once again overwhelm you if you don’t take care of them. Hope this guide was helpful, you can also check out our video Tutorials about Riot. Medal requirements * Bronze : Complete Riot in the Void. * Silver : Complete Riot in the Void in under 30 minutes, without wiping. * Gold : Complete Riot in the Void in under 25 minutes, without wiping. Media Videos Wildstar - Riot In the Void Strategy Guide Full Run|Initial guide provided by See also * Instances by level Patch changes * Category:Adventures Category:Riot in the Void